


Did you just say Zombie?

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, M/M, zombie!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleZombie!AU [LaviYuu]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.

 

* * *

##  **Did you just say _Zombie_?**

* * *

 

Era stato morso. Ormai erano passati tre interi giorni e la ferita gli doleva come l'inferno. Kanda controllò il bendaggio, cercando di capire dalle condizioni del morso quanto tempo ancora gli rimaneva, prima di trasformarsi in uno di quei mostri affamati di carne umana.

Il braccio era gonfio e intorno al segno dei denti c'era un brutto livido nero. Non prometteva bene.

D'improvviso, un tizio entrò nel suo rifugio temporaneo, scarmigliato e ansimante.

"Cazzo, là fuori gira un sacco di brutta gente," esclamò, barricandosi dentro "che diavolo succede?"

Non fosse stato impegnato a bendarsi, Kanda gli avrebbe sparato prima di vedere _cosa_ entrava. Oggi era il giorno fortunato di questo tizio, apparentemente.

"Zombie," rispose in tono gelido.

"Zombie? Intendi... Zombie-Zombie?!" Kanda annuì. Il giovane assunse un'espressione terrorizzata e indicò le bende. "T'hanno... morso?"

Ecco, ci siamo, ora farà qualcosa di stupido, pensò Kanda; per tutta risposta gli puntò contro il fucile.

"Mi ha morso e non è sopravvissuto per raccontarlo. Vuoi fare la stessa fine?" Chiese.

Oh, Dio, era barricato con uno zombie a orologeria, cosa poteva esserci di peggio? Doveva trovare una soluzione!

"Lavi," disse indicandosi; il giovane non lo degnò d'uno sguardo, intento a scrutare fuori.

Poi notò il cartellino sulla camicia: Kanda Yuu. Doveva essere un commesso da qualche parte, quando l'apocalisse era iniziata.

"Yuu, da quanto?" Ricevette un'occhiataccia e deglutì a vuoto. "Il morso, intendo."

"Tre giorni."

"Wow. Sei lucido, ti muovi bene... fammi vedere la ferita," chiese Lavi, avvicinandosi.

Kanda non abbassò l'arma d'un millimetro.

"Cosa sei, un dottore?" Chiese, sospettoso.

"Una specie. Epidemiologo." Lavi sorrise. "Posso sintetizzare una cura, se, come penso, sei immune. C'è un laboratorio–"

"Non ci arriveremo mai," lo stroncò Kanda, ma porse il braccio.

Lavi l'esaminò.

"Sono un ottimista," disse.

Kanda sogghignò.

"Bene. Perché io sono il pessimista col fucile."

 


End file.
